


Relax

by viridescentdin (writtenintostars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 18+, 18+ ONLY, Blow Jobs, Din Djarin imagine, Din Djarin x Reader - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Tired Mando, touch-starved mando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenintostars/pseuds/viridescentdin
Summary: Din comes back to the Crest exhausted and touch starved, and you’re there to help him.Or, you commit to giving The Mandalorian the best blowjob of his life.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Relax

When the Mandalorian gets back to the Crest, you know he’s in need of attention.

His head is held low - as low as he’d let it hang, at least, and you can practically see the tension in his shoulders. He pauses, watching you silently as you look at your reflection in the visor of his helmet. He turns, wordlessly leading the latest quarry to the carbonite chamber. His cape is dirty, you notice, when he walks past, but not dirty enough that he’ll insist on taking a shower. _Good_ , you think. Less time apart. 

The little green baby you’ve come to love just as much as Mando coos in your arms, and you blink. The little guy was on the verge of falling to sleep when the Mandalorian walked in. You press a kiss to the top of his hairy head, then climb into the cockpit to place him gently in his pram. 

You wait until the baby falls asleep. His tiny hand is holding your finger when he does, and you smile, then gently tug it away. You glance at him one last time before climbing back up the ladder to join Din.

He’s waiting for you in the pilot seat. You approach him as quietly as you can, though you aren’t sure why. This thing - this _routine_ \- isn’t different from any other day. 

Well, sort of.

You just get the feeling Din needs you right now, more than usual. He tilts his head to the side, and his legs fall open just a bit as you make your way over to him. It really was crazy how expressive he could be through all that beskar. Or maybe only you noticed it. 

You were the only one who could read him. 

You kneel, wedging yourself between Mando’s legs. You place your hands on top of his knees, and let out a small breath. 

“How was your day?” You ask. The Mandalorian stares down at you, then reaches out and cups your cheek. Your eyes flutter shut for a moment when leather travels your face as he traces your cheekbone with his thumb. 

“Fine,” he says, in the modulated voice you’re all too familiar with. You stare at him intently, leaning forward as much as the space will allow. Your breasts brush against one of Mando’s knees when you breathe in, and your hands begin to travel up his muscled thighs. 

“Yeah?” You blink. Mando pulls his hand away, tugging off both his gloves and letting them fall to the floor. He returns his hand then, calloused fingers tracing the curve of your lips, the arch of your eyebrows, the slope of your nose. They map out your facial features, the same way you do to him in the safety of the dark. Between you and Din, touch was a form of seeing.

“Better - better now that I’m back,” he says, voice sounding somewhat strained. You catch his palm in a slow kiss, trailing your mouth up the inside of his wrist until you hit his sleeve. 

“Yeah,” you agree. “It is always is.” You start to knead his thighs, and the Mandalorian’s head tips back. You bite your lip. “Is... Is there any way I can help?”

You can tell he’s staring at you through his helmet. “You always help,” he responds. You give him a sad smile. “But...” Mando continues. You perk up. “You can, um, you can always give me a kiss.”

Your hand got wrapped up in the Mandalorian’s somehow during all of this. The corners of your mouth turn up as you give it a squeeze. 

“Where?” You ask innocently, knowing damn well what Mando is asking for. He scoffs at you, but there’s nothing more than teasing behind the sound as he leads your palm up, up, up-

And then you’re cupping his cock. 

He completely hard in your hand, and you won’t lie, it catches you by surprise. This can’t be from just the last couple moments - Din has to have been at least a little bit worked up all day, out there alone and needing attention. 

It made your stomach curl, if you thought about the loneliness Din has to have been facing for all these years. You didn’t like to think about it. You did your best not to. 

It’s for this reason you waste no time, carefully taking Din out of his pants Your heart speeds up a bit when you see him, because no matter how many times you and Din did anything, you never got used to this. 

His cock is thick and throbbing in your hand. A drop of precome is running down his shaft, and you lean forward to catch it on your tongue. Din moans when you do, and his hand finds its way to your hair and grips it. You relish the sting for a second, then fulfill his request and press a kiss to the head, flicking your tongue over the slit. The way Din’s breath catches makes heat pool in your core, and your can already feel your underwear is soaked.

Before Din, you never really liked to... look. You were fine to give and take pleasure, but at your partner’s erections just didn’t appeal to you.

With Din, though, it was different. The mere sight of his cock, clothed or not, made your mouth water. He was gorgeous, you had decided, and no one was going to change your mind. He was thick and powerful. Din’s length was one shade darker than the rest of his body, the body you practically worshipped. You had spent many nights kissing Din from his chest all the way down, until his hidden curls tickled your nose and your lips soon reached the place he really wanted them. Of course, he was more than willing to return the favor. 

You notice you’re staring, and swallowing, you slowly draw away. Din gives your head a slight push, hips snapping just a tiny bit in protest. You throw him a reassuring look, and when you begin to draw your shirt over your head, he understands.

You toss your shirt to the side, your nipples hardening. Din reaches out as you settle back down, and rolls a nipple between his thumb and finger. He reaches up, and you lick his thumb to wet it as he returns his attentions and rubs slow and tantalizing circles over both your nipples. You let out a small whimper, and Din’s cock twitches. 

When he finally leans back, leaving your breaths erratic and your vision somewhat hazy, you place your hands on his thighs to steady yourself. You turn your gaze to the cold, hard beskar one more time, then duck your head and take in as much of Din as you can.

You moan around him as soon as his cock is on your tongue. Elation overwhelms your senses when you recognize the taste of him, because it means you’ve done this before, and Din keeps coming back for _more_. Enough times, in fact, that you’ve picked up on some of the things he likes, and you put that knowledge to use. You reach forward, cup his balls in your palm and giving them a small but sharp tug. Din hisses, and the sound goes straight to your head, because you caused it. 

You pull back to catch your breath, tracing a vein and feeling Din shudder. Your mouth is attached again in an instant, surrounding him with as much warmth as you can. You take him deeper than before, using your hands to make up for where you can’t reach.

“Fuck, you’re so,” Din curses, his hand beginning to guide you from the top of your head. You press your breasts together with your biceps, pushing them up to give Din a better visual. It doesn’t go unnoticed. “You’re so pretty. You look so good on your knees, soft lips around my cock. You’re so- so soft. Pretty girl,” Mando always got like this, when you scratched just the right itch. You loved it, and he knew that. His dirty talk spurs you on, and you bob your head deeper and deeper until you feel Din on the back of your throat. He’s panting now, gripping your hair and cursing. You just take him further and further, humming around him and loving the reaction it gets. 

The Mandalorian’s name, _Din’s_ name, is the perfect one to moan around a cock, and you do, drawing out the syllable as coherently as you can. Din’s hips buck.

“I’m going to cum,” he warns you, and you don’t pull away. You moan again, then again, taking him so deep you’re afraid you’ll mess this up. But you don’t, and suddenly Din is coming, spilling his seed down your throat. You swallow it down greedily, not letting a drop go to waste before you lean back. The sound your mouth makes when you release his length is obscene, but Din doesn’t seem to care. He sits back in his chair, his spent cock laying between his legs and helmet leaning against the headrest. From this angle, you can see a strip of skin. His neck. Despite the fact the air hasn’t seemed to have returned to your lungs, you want to lick it. Touch it. 

It was attention, really. You craved it, and you wanted to give it away.

Din is putting himself away when he reaches towards you, beckoning for you to join him on the chair. You drag yourself up, thankful you have him to collapse onto.

Your back is pressed against Din’s chest, and relax slightly.

“Don’t turn around,” you hear, and then Din shifts. You listen, you always listen to Din.

You see his helmet as it’s set down next to the pilot’s chair. You mewl, knowing the amount of trust that went into the simple act. Simple, not easy.

Din lifts up your hair, pressing a searing and languid kiss to the nape of your neck. You moan, the sound echoing off the walls as you memorize this. The soft lips, the prickly stubble. It’s always on the back of your mind.

“Thank you,” you head Din say in his real and unadulterated voice. Another kiss. “Thank You.”

**Author's Note:**

> viridescent-din.tumblr.com :))
> 
> This is my first Mando x reader, so let me know what you think!


End file.
